


Haruto of the Black Sabbath

by Psyga315



Category: Devilman Crybaby - Fandom, Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Devilman Fusion, Crossover, Crybaby Universe, Dark, Devilman Haruto, Gen, Post-Episode: e006 Neither Demon Nor Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Souma Haruto wanted to distract himself from the pains of real life by going to a Sabbath. However, it turned awry as people began to turn into monsters. Haruto survived, but ends up having the ability to become a monster himself. This is the story of Souma Haruto and others who have survived the Black Sabbaths who have overcame the monster with a human heart: Devilmen.





	1. Haruto and Akira

_I survived the Sabbath_ …

Those were Haruto’s thoughts. Every time he would stare up at the ceiling when he woke up, he is reminded of that very fact. Haruto shuddered. He could remember all the people crying out in despair as monsters came out of them, twisting and forming their bodies. And _those_ were the lucky ones.

Except Haruto… He seemed to be the luckiest. He survived the Sabbath. But not without any change. He became different afterwards, and the few people that Haruto knew would note that. True, he came into the Sabbath looking to get away from his harsh reality, but after? He wanted to change that reality.

He wasn’t going to let others wallow in despair like what happened. He was going to be their hope… Their _last_ hope if need be. And given how crappy the world was, they would definitely need it.

He heard gunshots outside his apartment followed by screams. Speaking of being someone’s last hope… He got up and got himself dressed before opening the window and leaping out of it. He took the time plummeting to the pavement to scope out whoever was in need of help… And there it was.

A squadron of armed men pointing guns at a family. One of the family members seemed to have been downed. Injured, but otherwise okay.

“GIVE US YOUR MONEY AND WE’LL LET YOU LIVE!” One of the armed men shouted as he waved an uzi at the family. The mother shrieked as the father tried to stand in front of her and his daughter.

“Leave us be! We haven’t done anything wrong!” He shouted.

“Daddy… it hurts!” His seven year old son was clutching his bloody leg.

“Imma give ya till the count of three! One… Two…” The armed man cocked his uzi. “THREE!”

Haruto swooped down and stood in front of the family, his back towards the armed men as draconic wings sprouted out his back. The bullets pierced his wings, but did not go through them. Haruto could see the mother’s pupils shrink and her body tremble.

“ **GO! NOW!** ” Haruto shouted at her. His voice now lower pitched and echoey. The mother just hesitated as the father grabbed his son and her hand. As the group ran, one of the armed men aimed his sniper rifle at the mother… Only for Haruto's large bladed tale to knock it out of his hands. The hand split into two as blood gushed from the slice. He screamed as Haruto turned around.

His entire body was now twice as big, covered in a metallic silver with golden claws, a large tail, and a huge dragon’s head in place of his own with a large ruby on his head. The armed men began to cower and run away, though the man with the Uzi began firing at Haruto. His body tanked most of it, though several more shots later, it was apparent that his body wasn’t bullet proof. Greenish yellow blood seeped out of the holes in his chest. Haruto just stood there and growled at the man. He lowered his head to him and snarled, showing his razor sharp teeth. The man tried to fire again…

Click click click…

Only to realize his Uzi was out of bullets. He dropped it and ran off. Haruto could notice the pain began to overwhelm him and he keeled over. He could hear the flapping of wings. His eyes were too heavy to see what it was, but from the shape of it, it looked to be…

Another monster…

 _Crap!_ Haruto tried to wake up, but his body had taken a lot of damage to the point where breathing was difficult. All he could do now was rest while the monster grabbed him, claws piercing his shoulders, and dragged him somewhere. He blacked out.

* * *

Haruto’s eyes opened again. A relief? Perhaps. He wasn’t sure where the monster took him, so he flexed up and looked around…

The roof? Why was he on the roof? Did the monster leave him there? Would he have to face it again? Haruto tried to get up, but the pain on his chest was too much and he laid down. That’s when he noticed that his chest had bandages over it, his blood soaking up most of it.

“W-what?” Haruto muttered.

“Here!” Haruto turned to see a large bag of assorted food being tossed his way. Haruto managed to get up, catch it and bring it down. “It’s for you.” Haruto could see a boy with spiky black hair wearing a short sleeved black shirt and gray jeans. Haruto tensed up. The man’s eyes. They were covered with black eyeshadow. Something wasn’t right.

“Are you… a monster?” The monsters Haruto confronted took humans as their disguises. Knowing this, Haruto knew he could take no chances with him, and yet he couldn’t fight.

“No. I’m not.” Haruto took a moment to be relieved, though it was a brief moment. “And _you’re_ not either.” Haruto’s eyes widened. No one has ever seen him transform and the people who do were either monsters he defeated or people who just saw him, run off, and are never seen by Haruto again. Haruto knew this was the former.

“… So… You _are_ the monster who took me… Why delay the inevitable? Kill me. Right now.” Haruto grunted. “I’m too wounded to fight back…”

“Because I’m not like them. I’m like you: a devil with a human heart…” Haruto raised his eyebrows. The man came over and sat next to Haruto, taking out a large chicken roast, pulled out one of the legs and ate it whole. “My name is Akira Fudo. I’m a Devilman, and you are too.”


	2. Fueki of the Black Sabbath

_I made the Sabbath…_  
  
Fueki trembled as he sat in a room full of monstrous demons, all of them cackling and sniggering as the three leaders spoke.  
  
“The recent Sabbaths have been a major success in merging our brethren with the humans!” One such leader, a woman with short brown hair but derpy frog-like eyes, spoke up. The demons chortled in joy.  
  
“And it’s all thanks to the human who made his pact with us!” Another leader, a man with long, greasy black hair, approached Fueki and patted him on the back. The demons went silent for a bit. Fueki heard muffled insults towards him, though soon, he had applause.  
  
“We really owe you a lot, Sou Fueki.” The third leader, an old man with curly white hair with a hunched back and the same frog eyes that the woman had, said. “As such, we shall return the favor. You wish for your daughter, Koyomi, to live, right?” The man asked with such an eerie voice. Fueki hesitated, then began to nod. “Great! We already have it taken care of!” Fueki looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
“Daddy…” That’s when he heard his daughter’s voice. He turned around and saw Koyomi’s face in the back of the room. “Daddy… where am I?” Fueki was confused. Why…  
  
Why could he only see her face?  
  
That’s when he heard moaning screams.  
  
More faces begin to emerge. Faces of various ages. Some were Koyomi’s age, others were older. The faces then moved forward.  
  
**SLAM!**  
  
Fueki fell off his chair and shook as he saw his daughter’s face on the front of a turtle’s body. The turtle’s head was more closer to that of a human, what with the stubble and short black hair, but it was clearly demonic with its blank white eyes and sharp teeth on a drooling mouth. It laughed.  
  
“Is this not what you wanted, Fueki?” The turtle asked. “Your daughter can live forever now… as a part of my body!” Fueki shook his head.  
  
“N-no! This isn’t what I asked for!” Fueki said.  
  
“You asked for Koyomi to live. That is the deal. You modernized the Black Sabbaths so that it’s easier for us to enter the bodies of humans and we give Koyomi a chance to live. Jinmen is able to make anyone he kills live forever as a Death Mask.” The woman said.  
  
“No! I wanted her to live a normal life! I wanted her to survive her disease! I… I didn’t ask for this!” Fueki said.  
  
“Ooooh, but Fueki…” Another woman approached Fueki, stroking his chin. “You should have known that she would _never_ have a normal life. Especially not after you allied with us demons…” Her body changed into that of a harpy, sneering at Fueki as several demons begin to close in on him.  
  
“You… This… This is unforgivable! I’ll make sure you’re all destroyed!” Fueki gripped his fists.  
  
“Choosing to rebel already? Big mistake doing it _here_ of all places…” As the harpy snapped her fingers, the demons descended upon Fueki. He gave out a large scream as the demons began their feast.


End file.
